Nouvelle surprenante
by KarynaLys
Summary: Simon essai depuis plusieurs jours de trouver ce que Baz cache à tous et ce qu'il découvrira le surprendra énormément.


Avertissement : Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas encore lu le roman intitulé « Fangirl » et que cette courte nouvelle littéraire est pour un cours. Je dois continuer un certain passage dans la fiction du roman et je tiens à dire que je suis désolée à l'avance si ce que j'écris ressemble un peu à la vrai suite dans le roman, donc pas d'insultes ni de commentaires désobligent dans les « reviews » s'il-vous-plaît.

Merci. Sur ce, bonne lecture si vous êtes tombés sur cette histoire.

Nouvelle surprenante 

« Simon l'avait suivi trois heures dans les catacombes la nuit dernière, mais n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il tramait. »

Cette nuit-là le jeune sorcier n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer divers scénarios sur ce que préparait son collègue de chambre, Baz. Simon se retournait sans cesse dans son lit en essayant de s'endormir et lorsqu'il se retourna pour une énième fois, il remarqua que le dénommé Baz le fixait dans le noir. Il pouvait parfaitement distinguer les traits du visage de celui-ci grâce à la lumière de la Lune qui entrait par le biais d'une fente entre les rideaux de leur fenêtre. Ses traits étaient inexpressifs, mais ses yeux semblaient tristes, du moins, c'est ce que cela donnait comme impression à Simon. Le brun, soutenant son regard, se demanda toujours et encore ce que le ténébreux tramait. Cela l'obsédait à un tel point qu'il avait envie de se lever d'un bond de son lit et d'aller l'affronter ou du moins le questionner en le menaçant d'éventrer son ourson préféré s'il ne répondait pas à ses questions. A cette pensée idiote, Simon ne put retenir un petit rire auquel Baz réagit simplement en arquant un sourcil, puis il lui sourit doucement avant de lâcher un fin rire comme s'il voyait un enfant faire une idiotie. Il lui tourna ensuite le dos sans rien dire.

Ce petit sourire, qu'il lui avait donné, n'avait jamais été vu sur le visage de Baz avant aujourd'hui et cela donnait un étrange sentiment à Simon. Était-il maintenant capable de montrer un tant soit peu d'émotion, comparativement à d'habitude où il n'affichait qu'un air blasé ou tout simplement qu'il ne montrait qu'un visage de marbre dénué de toutes émotions. Pourquoi commencer maintenant et pourquoi avec lui, alors qu'il le détestait? C'est sur cette question que Simon s'endormi.

Le lendemain matin il fût réveillé par un oreiller volant décidant de prendre son visage comme piste d'atterrissage, ce même oreiller avait été lancer par un Baz mi-impatient mi-amuser par la réaction d'énervement de Simon.

-Aller lève-toi, on va être en retard. Dit le jeune demi-vampire.

-En retard pour quoi? On est samedi je te signal! répondit Simonen refermant ses yeux pour se rendormir.

-Par ta faute on est tous les deux en retenue et si on est en retard elle sera prolonger!

Simon ne lui répondit qu'avec des paroles incompréhensibles, mais qui pouvait être facilement prises pour des plaintes face à la retenue qu'il l'attendait. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement pour ne pas entendre une remarque de plus de la part de Baz, mais pendant tout le temps où il s'habillait il avait sentit le regard de celui-ci sur lui, ce qui le rendit un peu mal à l'aise. Il fini de s'habiller puis prit son sac avant de sortir de leur chambre avant Baz, il se dépêcha ensuite d'aller le plus vite possible vers leur salle de retenue pour ne pas à avoir à marcher au côté du demi-vampire. Une fois rendue à destination, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que serait potentiellement leur travail pendant leurs heures de colle. D'immenses piles de dossiers de toutes sortes de couleurs et de grosseurs reposaient sur les 30 bureaux et dans le fond de la salle. Une note était inscrite sur le tableau et celle-ci fit sortir un long soupire bruyant de la bouche de Simon. Elle disait : « Vous ne pourrez pas sortir de cette salle tant et aussi longtemps que tous les dossiers ne seront pas classés en ordre de date dans les boîtes de leur année. ». Après avoir fini de lire le court message, Simon déposa son sac et enleva sa veste avant de se mettre au travail, quant à Baz il débarqua dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard. En voyant ce qu'il devait faire, il fût découragé comme le jeune mage, mais se mit également au travail sans dire un mot.

Deux heures passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise un seul mot, mais Simon sentait constamment le regard de Baz sur lui, ce qui commençait à sérieusement lui tomber sur les nerfs. Au bout d'un moment il fini par se tourner vers lui et par lui demander, d'un ton un peu sec :

-Je peux savoir ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça?!

-Et toi je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis depuis plusieurs jours? demanda-t-il sur le même ton que Simon.

-Euh… Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... répondit le jeune sorcier en tournant le dos au demi-vampire.

-Ne me mens pas, je ne suis ni idiot ni aveugle et toi tu es complètement nul pour la filature.

-Si tu ne me semblais pas si louche, je n'aurais pas à le faire.

-Ce que je fais en ce moment n'a rien de louche… il soupira avant de continuer. S'il te plaît Sim' ne me suit pas, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Baz avait dit cela sur un ton doux, qui surprit Simon une fois de plus. Son regard était maintenant un peu triste comme la veille quand il l'avait vu sortir de la forêt. Malheureusement pour le jeune demi-vampire, Simon n'allait pas arrêter de le suivre pour autant, mais les prochaines fois il essayerait d'être plus subtil.

-En quoi ça vaut mieux pour moi? Et en quoi ce n'est pas sensé me sembler louche après ce que tu viens de me dire? Si ça n'avait pas été du ton sur lequel tu me l'as dit et en m'interpelant par ce surnom, cela aurait sonné comme une menace! D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce surnom? Tu ne m'as jamais donné de surnom, à part « idiot » ou « mage de mes deux », ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais c'est étrange venant de ta part.

-Arrête de me suivre un point c'est tout! Sinon, ça va mal finir pour toi! Ça sonne assez comme une menace pour toi maintenant?! Lui cria-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de se remettre au travail.

Simon n'ajouta rien de plus et décida de l'ignorer également. Le reste des heures de colle se terminèrent dans le plus grand silence, mais pendant tout ce temps le jeune mage préparait son plan pour découvrir ce que faisait Baz.

20h30

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Simon et Baz avait terminé leurs heures de colle et cela faisait également deux heures que Simon suivait le demi-vampire dans les innombrables couloirs de l'école. Comparativement aux autres fois, le brun avait changé son apparence, grâce à un sortilège, pour celui de l'un des « amis » de Baz pour ne pas que celui-ci le reconnaisse. La seule petite contrainte à cela était qu'il avait peur de croiser celui à qui il avait emprunté l'apparence.

Après l'avoir suivi pour commencer à la bibliothèque, puis dans le réfectoire il arriva près de la crypte à coter de la lisière de la forêt. Baz y entra et tout juste avant que Simon n'y entre à son tour Baz en ressortit et le prit par la gorge pour ensuite le plaquer contre le mur. Il dit ensuite quelques paroles et Simon reprit son apparence.

-Comme je disais tout à l'heure, t'es vraiment nul en ce qui concerne la filature. Dit Baz sèchement en relâchant l'emprise qu'il avait sur son cou.

-Pourtant t'avais pas l'air de t'en rendre compte et tu m'as emmené là où tu vas presque tous les jours.

-Greg à un cours supplémentaire à cette heure-ci, je suis sûr que tout le monde à remarquer que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui me suivait et…

L'un de leurs professeurs et psychologue de l'école sortit de la crypte en souriant et s'adressa à Baz.

-Tu viens Baz? On va bientôt commencer la réunion. Simon peut venir s'il veut.

-« La réunion »? Une réunion pourquoi au juste? demanda Simon en fronçant des sourcils.

-Pour rien! dit sèchement Baz, mais le professeur l'ignora.

-Pour pouvoir l'aider à être plus ouvert aux autres et à pouvoir l'aider à avouer certains de ses sentiments refoulés. Si nous faisons nos réunions ici c'est à la demande de plusieurs qui ne veulent pas être vue dans ma classe ou dans mon bureau.

Baz avait posé son regard par terre et semblait désormais gêné par la situation et malgré celle-ci Simon ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque sarcastique une fois que le professeur fût retourné à l'intérieur de la crypte.

-Toi qui est de nature si expressive, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu vas à ces réunions. Quoi tu as décidé d'aller à ses réunions pour pouvoir parler de ce que tu « ressens » pour une fille? demanda-t-il avec un fin sourire moqueur en coin.

Pour une des rares fois, il décida de ne pas répliquer face à la remarque de Simon. Baz laissa planer un long silence, presque inconfortable entre eux deux. Cela prit un petit moment et un début de mal de tête à Simon pour enfin réaliser qu'il avait trouvé le pourquoi de la présence de son collège de chambre à ses réunions.

-Oh… c'est vraiment pour une fille, tu sais..

-Ce… ce n'est pas une fille…

-Oh… d'accord…

Décidemment, Baz n'arrêtait pas de surprendre notre jeune sorcier depuis le début de cette journée et cette déclaration était le summum de la surprise. Le ténébreux semblait toujours aussi gêné après sa déclaration et cela se comprenait, il devait sans doute avoir un peu « peur » en quelque sorte de la réaction de Simon, mais pourquoi? Pour toute autre nouvelle de ce genre il s'en aurait complètement foutu de la réaction de Simon, mais cette fois-ci non.

-Juste pour savoir, c'est qui? demanda Simon, même s'il avait déjà une petite idée que Baz ne lui dirait pas, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer tant qu'à parler de cela?

-Laisse tomber cette histoire…

Baz lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de l'école sans avertir le professeur qu'il n'assisterait pasà la réunion de ce soir. Quant à Simon il décida de suivre le demi-vampire pour au moins s'excuser de sa question indiscrète.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû demander. T'as le droit de garder ça pour toi, en plus on n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler « de bons amis ».

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, voilà pourquoi nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis.

-Il faut dire que tu m'as donné beaucoup de raison pour me méfier de toi depuis que nous nous connaissons et tu commences à peine à être sympa avec moi. Pourquoi?

Baz ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, mais sa réponse ne fût pas des paroles et laissa sans mot Simon. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du brun et celui-ci s'était figé à ce geste inattendu. Le demi-vampire fini par rompre ce chaste baisé et commença par reprendre son chemin, c'est alors que Simon lui prit son poignet pour le faire se retourner vers lui. Il prit une décision dans le temps de le dire, sans penser aux possibles conséquences de son acte, et il embrassa à son tour Baz. Peut-être que s'il était avec lui et le rendait heureux, il finirait par devenir une bonne personne et puis Simon avait toujours été attiré par son coté sombre.


End file.
